The invention relates to an amusement device and, more particularly, to an air activated amusement device for rotating a ball in a suspended arrangement.
Air activated amusement devices are well known in the prior art. A pea-shooter is an example of a prior art device, where peas, balls and the like are blown out of a straw-like member towards a target. A bubble pipe is another example of such a device, where there are numerous other types of air activated amusement devices.
The amusement device of the present invention can also be used as a therapeutic device to increase the user's breath capacity, such as for people suffering from asthma. Furthermore, hospitals normally provide their patients with therapeutic devices to increase their breath capacity and to clear their lungs after certain types of surgery, where such devices include light weighted balls disposed in a transparent clear plastic container having a tube connected thereto into which the patient can blow in order to suspend the light weighted balls for predetermined periods of time.
Therefore, there is presently a need for an air activated amusement device which can provide the user with periods of enjoyment, and which can also be used as a therapeutic device to increase the user's breath capacity.